Two Colors, One Love
by Prinzessin
Summary: SPD A series of five stories looking at points in the relationship between Sky Tate and Bridge Carson. Slash. COMPLETE
1. Reluctant Admissions

Title: Reluctant Admissions

Author: Prinzessin

Summary: First kisses.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sky/Bridge, brief mention of Jack/Z  
Disclaimer: Since you don't see stuff like this on TV, suffice it to say that they aren't mine.

Spoilers: none.  
A/N: Series of five fics surrounding Sky and Bridge's relationship through the series. All five were written for a challenge over at LiveJournal and I felt like posting them here for kicks. So feel free to review, please!

---

"Hey Sky," Bridge said, turning in his desk chair. He saw Sky concentrating on the letter that had come in that day's mail run.

"Yeah Bridge?" Sky asked, turning so that he could face his friend.

"I saw Jack and Z kissing earlier."

Sky's face scrunched in thought, then he asked, "Kissing? Where?"

"In the training room. Jack had her pinned to a wall, but she wasn't complaining."

Sky shrugged. "Jack and Z? Never saw that coming."

"I did."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Know what Jack asked me yesterday on our way to training?"

"No, since I wasn't there and you haven't told me. And that Jack isn't likely to tell me."

"He asked me when I was going to ask Syd out?"

That really got Sky's attention. "Syd? I didn't know you were interested in her."

"I'm not," Bridge sighed, wringing his gloved hands together.

"Then…what?"

"He said it was obvious that I liked someone…he just assumed it was Syd."

"And?" Sky prodded, though he wasn't sure he was after exactly.

"I changed the subject. There are things he doesn't need to know."

"How about me? Do I need to know?"

Bridge eyed Sky curiously. He knew the blue ranger was capable of reading people better than he was credited for. Bridge stood up and crossed the room, sitting on Sky's meticulously made bed.

"Yeah, you need to know."

Sky leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched Bridge intently. He rarely had to ask for information a second time with Bridge, but he knew his best friend well enough not to this time. There was something important on Bridge's mind, and it was something that was going to be difficult to say. So Sky just let Bridge have the silence to formulate his thoughts.

"Sky…I…you…we…" Bridge stuttered and stammered.

"It isn't Syd you're interested in, it's me," Sky said stoically, just in case he was wrong.

He knew he wasn't when Bridge's eyes widened to a point he'd never seen before. Bridge only nodded, then went to jump off of Sky's bed. But Sky grabbed his arm, keeping him in place.

"Take it easy, Bridge," Sky soothed.

"You…you aren't mad?"

"Not at all, why should I be?"

"I just though you'd…"

"Well, my mother will be happy," Sky purposefully interrupted, wanting to ease Bridge's discomfort.

"Your mother?" Bridge repeated.

"Yeah," Sky answered, allowing a soft smile to break through. "I got a letter from her today."

"Oh? And what did she have to say?"

"Not much," Sky shrugged. "Most of it was telling me about my grandparents and a few cousins. Though there was a little about you in there too."

"And what did she say about me?" Bridge had to ask.

"That I should start seeing what was right in front of my face and do something about it."

"I'm confused."

"I'm trying to say that I…I like you too."

"Well, we're friends, I'd hope you like me," Bridge replied, to which Sky rolled his eyes.

"Bridge…"

"Oh…oh!" Bridge exclaimed. "Now what do we do?"

Sky shrugged. "I haven't exactly done this before," he cautiously admitted.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Sky straightened suddenly, his mind reeling. "No…"

"Well, it'd be easier if you came over here," Bridge said, patting a spot on the bed in front of where he was sitting.

Sky nodded dumbly, then moved to where Bridge had indicated. Seeing Sky's nervousness, it was Bridge's turn to ease the discomfort in the room. He brought his hands up, locking his fingers on Sky's neck, lightly pulling the blue ranger closer.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Sky mumbled as he was drawn in.

"You won't," Bridge stated. "You can't."

Their lips met lightly, tentatively, almost chaste. They pulled back a little, each gaining just a little more confidence. Then Sky put his hands on Bridge's sides, clutching the cloth of Bridge's shirt in his fists. On his own accord, Sky leaned in just as Bridge did. This time the kiss was stronger, though still tender.

"This is nice," Bridge sighed, their lips barely parted.

"Good, this is definitely good," Sky added.

Bridge moved so that he was stretched out on Sky's bed, leaving little room for Sky to lie next to him. Sky managed, lying on his side with his head propped up with one hand.

"Think they're serving something good for dinner?" Bridge asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"Probably not," Sky answered, idly tracing the lines of Bridge's top with his free hand. "Good food can only be found outside of SPD headquarters."

"Then we should go out somewhere. I'm in the mood for something good," Bridge replied, grabbing Sky's roaming hand with his own.

"Fine with me," Sky replied.

"Would this count as our first date?" Bridge asked, bringing Sky's hand up so he could kiss the palm.

"I think it would."

"Good. Very good," Bridge mumbled, clutching Sky's hand tightly.

They would've lied in silence if it weren't for Bridge's inability to be quiet for more than a minute. So they talked comfortably about anything and everything under the sun. And all the while, their fingers remained intertwined, resting on Bridge's chest.

FIN


	2. Revealing

Title: Revealing

Author: Prinzessin

Summary: Sky relives a few painful memories- both real and fake.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sky/Bridge  
Disclaimer: Since you don't see stuff like this on TV, suffice it to say that they aren't mine.

Spoilers: anywhere between Idol and Messenger, so no Omega Ranger  
---

The B-Squad cadets were told to take it easy, though they didn't technically have the day off. Sky was running an errand for Kat while the others stayed behind at headquarters doing various things. He'd heard Bridge talking about a project with Boom that he was going to be working on, only to have his beloved green Ranger run off excitedly to work on something Sky knew nothing about.

He sighed, trudging along. It wasn't that he didn't want to help Kat, he just didn't want to visit the particular professor that Kat had sent him to see. He was passing through a park when it appeared that his wish was granted…in the form of Krybots, brought about by Morgana.

"Wonderful," he muttered, taking a defensive stance, thinking something about being careful what he wished for.

The Krybots attacked when Morgana ordered them to, and they did at once. It took Sky a while to defeat them all, but he did so without morphing. That left him alone versus Morgana, and he took the opportunity to morph, knowing that a monster wasn't too far away.

"SPD, E…" Sky began, but was unable to finish when his morpher was blasted from his hand.

The blast knocked him off his feet, sending him flying to the ground. He looked around, scrambling to find his morpher. He saw it several yards away, and he knew he wasn't going to reach it in time.

Another blast was coming his way, and he knew he couldn't take a direct hit unmorphed. So with a wave of his hand, a force field appeared in front of him and the blast deflected off of it. But when he went to make the force field dissipate, nothing happened. Looking past the field to Morgana, he was sickened to see the smug look gracing her face.

"Problem there, Ranger?" she asked tauntingly.

Glaring, Sky asked, "What have you done?"

"Me? I have done nothing," she answered with an arrogant fake innocence.

"Right," Sky snorted, suddenly realizing that the field had grown to completely surround him. He cursed himself silently for letting Morgana distract him, though he thought that it was going to happen anyway. "What game are you playing this time?"

"I'm trying a different tactic and you were such an easy target," Morgana answered. "All alone with no friends…"

"The other Rangers will come," Sky stated.

"And they'll be too late. You see, what we have planned will only take a matter of minutes," she replied, then turned to her companion. "Do it."

The monster stepped forward, holding his two 'hands' out in front of him toward Sky. A black fog grew from his hands and seeped into the bubble. There wasn't a lot of physical discomfort from the fog, as Sky was expecting. But he wasn't expecting for what assaulted his mind. Images of his father, falling, dying, being killed in the line of duty. Dru revealing his true form, attacking Cruger and having to fight his former best friend.

Bridge, lying on the ground, bleeding from a would to the chest…and Sky standing over him with an accomplished grin, watching as the demorphed green Ranger bleeds to death with no one around to help him.

"No, no, not Bridge…it's not real…" he mumbles and repeats as he watches the scene unfold.

He knew nothing except for the image of Bridge on the ground, bleeding out. So when the image dissipated amid so much noise, Sky was left disoriented and unsteady. It wasn't until the image completely dissipated that Sky was beginning to see what was going on around him.

"Sky!" Bridge's voice broke through. "Sky!"

An arm around his shoulders as he faltered on his feet let him know that his friends had come for him. He was lowered so that he was kneeling, hunched over with one hand bracing him on the ground while his other was holding onto Bridge for dear life.

He knew he was shaking, but there was nothing he could do about it. Trying to steady himself, he took a few deep breaths. It took several minutes, but the coughing subsided and he leaned against Bridge, unable to support his own weight.

"It's okay now, Sky," Bridge soothed, holding Sky tight against him. "It's okay."

With Bridge's help, Sky eventually got onto his feet. With an arm around Bridge's shoulders and the other around Jack's, the five rangers made their way back to base.

---

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Bridge asked for the hundredth time, or at least that's how Sky felt.

"I'm fine," Sky answered, "My chest and throat still hurt a little though, but Kat said it'll get better soon enough."

Bridge nodded, though Sky could still see that Bridge was concerned for him. Sky was settled in his bed, having been cleared a couple hours earlier since there was no sign of any lingering effects from the fog.

"You mind if I…" Bridge began, hopefully, pointing at the bed that Sky was occupying.

"Not at all," Sky sighed gratefully.

Bridge changed from his cadet uniform into sleep clothes quickly, then joined Sky in the cramped bed. Since he was hurting more than he admitted, he curled into Bridge and allowed the green Ranger to comfort him. He was the first asleep, with Bridge following suit later on.

Bridge woke to the feeling of panic and immense sorrow, and the fact that Sky was shaking against him.

"Hey," Bridge said quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare, I guess," Sky answered, the nightmare having woken him up.

"About?"

"I didn't tell you everything," Sky said, and Bridge was surprised. It wasn't like Sky to keep anything from him, or from the team when it came to events during confrontations.

"What didn't you tell us?" Bridge cautiously asked.

"The last of the images…" Sky began, then buried his face in the crook of Bridge's shoulder for a moment.

"You can tell me," Bridge whispered, fingers weaving their way through Sky's hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I let you die, I'm sorry I killed you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

The words tumbled from Sky's lips and were like a sucker punch to Bridge's gut. But all Bridge could do was hold on to the trembling man until he stilled again. Sky's body shook as the sobs racked through, and the tears falling down Bridge's face were his own.

"We'll get through this, Sky," Bridge said, though he was sure Sky couldn't hear him. "I don't care how much proving I have to do, I'm here and I'm staying put. We'll get through this."

FIN


	3. Tough Talking

Title: Tough Talking

Author: Prinzessin

Summary: Sky and Bridge deal with the events of 'Revealing'.

Pairing: Sky/Bridge  
Disclaimer: Since you don't see stuff like this on TV, suffice it to say that they aren't mine.

Spoilers: pre-Messenger, though there aren't any specific spoilers

---

It'd been a week since Morgana's attack on Sky, and the blue Ranger was still shaken up by the images that he'd been forced to see. Of course, Bridge was the only one who knew that Sky was still shaken up since Sky had plastered the stoic façade the morning after nightmares robbed both him and Bridge of any real sleep.

The alarm went off as the five teammates were trying to eat lunch. They were quickly dispatched to deal with krybots, Morgana and a monster.

"Been sleeping well?" Morgana asked Sky once the Rangers had disposed of the krybots.

"Like a baby," he lied, though Bridge was the only one who knew.

"I'm sure," she drawled. "Since it's so easy to see three people you care for so deeply getting hurt…dying right before your eyes."

Sky's fists clenched in a barely controlled rage, but he knew he was being baited and wasn't about to rise to it. That, and Jack's restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Sky…" he began.

"I'm fine," Sky snapped.

Jack didn't get a chance to argue as Morgana and the unknown monster attacked. The battle was quick, but fierce, and ended with Morgana retreating as her monster was defeated by the Deltamax megazord. When it ended, the five tired and sore Rangers made their way back to base. Once they had their time with Kat and Cruger, the Rangers headed to the common area to relax.

"Hey Sky," Syd said from across the room, where she was sitting on the sofa while Sky stood by the window, staring out.

"Yeah," Sky replied, turning and leaning against the wall.

"Morgana said you saw three images…you only told us about two," she noted.

Sky's gaze flickered to Bridge, who was listening intently from his place in the kitchenette. Bridge only shook his head, and Sky wasn't sure what that meant.

"She lied," Sky said, and he was almost alarmed about how i _not_ /i guilty he felt for doing so to Syd.

She only shrugged, then went back to the magazine in her hands. Sky looked over to Bridge, who was looking back at him. He watched as Bridge slowly made his way over, standing opposite the window from Sky.

"We do need to talk," Bridge whispered, and Sky reluctantly met his eyes and nodded.

It wasn't until later that night that they were able to do so. Bridge was the first back to their room, where he did his best to make the room warmer and more comfortable. He made sure that the beds were made and that the room was picked up.

Sky came in, grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom. He reemerged a minute later, having changed from his cadet uniform into civilian clothes. Bridge was sitting on his bed with his pillow on his lap while Sky sat on his own, leaning against the headboard. They stared at each other nervously, neither knowing what to say.

It was Bridge who spoke first, stuttering as he did so. "You've got to tell me what you saw…about me. This is starting to affect you…and I won't lose you to this."

"It's not that easy…" Sky began, trailing off and avoiding Bridge's gaze.

"I know it's hard. Hard stuff isn't easy by definition. But it still has to get done."

Sky nodded slowly, then leaned back against the headboard and sighed. After rubbing his hands over his face, he dropped his hands to his lap.

"I saw you die," Sky said. "I didn't see exactly what happened, but I could tell that I killed you. Whatever happened, I killed you and let you die."

Sky needed a few deep breaths to calm himself down, and it still wasn't quite enough. Bridge got up, pillow in hand, and went over to Sky's bed. There, he sat down by Sky's knees, leaving his pillow on his lap.

"Tell me exactly what you saw, Sky," Bridge said in an unusually commanding tone.

Sky looked over at Bridge only to see him staring back. Then Sky averted his gaze, looking at the wall across from him. He didn't need to try very hard to picture it again since the images had haunted him since he'd first seen them.

"All I know is that you were lying on the ground with some kind of chest wound and you were bleeding out. And that I was standing over you, watching and grinning," Sky spat at Bridge. "That's what I saw!"

Sky jumped off the bed, and went towards the door. But before he could get very far, he was stopped.

"Sky," Bridge said meekly. "Please don't go."

Sky stopped, but still faced the door. He turned his head slowly, looking at Bridge from the corner of his eye. And he felt his heart breaking when he saw the look he was getting from Bridge. The green Ranger's brown eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, and he was biting his bottom lip.

"Bridge," Sky sighed, rushing back to the bed.

Bridge crawled into Sky's open arms, and sobbed with his face buried in Sky's torso. All Sky could think to do was hold onto Bridge tightly, petting him soothingly every so often. Bridge soon calmed down, but was reluctant to move from Sky's arms. He sniffled every few seconds, then grabbed both of Sky's hands in order to kiss the palms. Then he sat up, and cupped Sky's face in his hands.

"I care about you, Sky," Bridge said, his voice a little hoarse. "What you saw…it wasn't real. Morgana made that up. I'm here, I'm fine, and what she made you see…that won't happen and I'm so sure of that."

"Oh God, Bridge…" Sky sighed, pressing his forehead against the side of Bridge's head. "Seeing that over and over again, it was torture. It was just…horrible. Watching you die and knowing that there was something I could've done and just didn't…"

Sky choked up before he could complete his thought. And it was Bridge's turn to be the comforter while Sky poured his heart out on Bridge's lap. Sky held onto Bridge's green pillow, and it was Bridge held onto Sky with such a grip that Sky had to know that Bridge wasn't going to let him go.

"I'm so sorry, Bridge. I really am…" Sky said, being hushed by Bridge's finger across his lips.

As Sky lied in Bridge's arms as Bridge murmured soothingly. They disentangled themselves from each other's arms, then went about getting ready for bed. As they settled in Sky's bed for the night, Bridge hoped that his presence would be enough to settle Sky down for a calm night.

And his hope came true. In the morning, Bridge was the first to wake, and for the first time in a while, Sky's aura was shining brightly as it usually did.

FIN


	4. Color Comfort

Title: Color Comfort

Author: Prinzessin

Summary: Bridge finds comfort in Sky's bed.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sky/Bridge  
Disclaimer: Since you don't see stuff like this on TV, suffice it to say that they aren't mine.

Spoilers: set during Reflection 1&2

---

Bridge was walking so fast it was obvious he was trying not to run. As he navigated the halls of SPD headquarters, fellow cadets and other officers just moved out of Bridge's way, seeing the determined look on the young man's face. He barely made it to his room, allowing himself the opportunity to miss Sky's presence in private.

He stripped his cadet shirt off, leaving it haplessly flung over the back of a chair. He stripped off the undershirt, leaving that on the seat of the chair. He walked over to Sky's dresser, opening the drawer he knew held an array of blue shirts. He threw a random T-shirt on, then went and stripped down Sky's bed.

He'd been restless since seeing Sky off to Gamma Orion. The Rangers were getting to be a close-knit group, and none were closer than Sky and Bridge. The two started off as reluctant roommates that grew into a genuine friendship that grew into a secret relationship. This was the first time that Sky and Bridge would be separated by work, and Bridge wasn't taking it well. He had the nagging suspicion that something was going to happen, that something was going to go wrong with Sky. Instead of voicing that suspicion, he kept it to himself and let it fester and grow.

He changed into a pair of green sweatpants before crawling into Sky's bed, cocooning himself with Sky's navy blue comforter. Bridge nuzzled Sky's pillow, inhaling the familiar scent he'd always associated with Sky. He lied there, wide-awake, letting Sky's bed soothe him until Sky himself could do so.

FIN


	5. For the Better

Title: For the Better

Author: Prinzessin

Summary: In less than a year, Sky and Bridge have changed…for the better.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sky/Bridge  
Disclaimer: Since you don't see stuff like this on TV, suffice it to say that they aren't mine.

Spoilers: Endings, Part 2

---

"Is it a bad thing that I'm too tired to celebrate?" Bridge asked Sky as he flopped onto the makeshift double bed in their shared quarters.

Sky smirked, "What have you been doing all night?"

"After we got off duty? Celebrating," Bridge answered. "But you know what I mean, celebrating…just with you."

"I know what you meant," Sky sighed. "Which is fine, I'm too tired to celebrate too."

As usual, Bridge got into the bathroom first while Sky changed. When he came out, it was Sky's turn while Bridge got changed. Sky came out to find Bridge sitting in the corner on the floor with his legs underneath him.

"You okay?" Sky asked after watching Bridge for a minute.

"Yeah, a little too much…everyone," Bridge answered, opening his eyes to look up at Sky.

"I can take off for a little while if you need some space," Sky offered, and Bridge could see the concern etched on Sky's face.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks anyway. I can center myself just fine with you…actually, I think I center myself better when you're here," Bridge rambled, only being quieted by a firm kiss that he hadn't seen coming.

"C'mon," Sky laughed, "Let's get you centered in bed."

"Gladly," Bridge answered with a silly grin.

Sky offered his hand, which Bridge quickly took. On his feet, Bridge didn't let go of Sky's hand as they went to their bed. Sky stretched out on his back, letting Bridge curl up next to him. With his head on Sky's chest, Bridge used his free hand to draw aimlessly on Sky's stomach. And although he felt Sky squriming underneath his touch, Bridge was in no hurry to stop.

"Will you stop!" Sky laughed, grabbing Bridge's hand. "It tickles."

"It's gonna take a little while to get used to you in red, you know," Bridge said, twisting his hand so that he could hold Sky's as well.

"Not so much for me. I've been dreaming of being in red for so long…pictured myself being the red Ranger forever. Now you in blue…well, you were wearing blue long enough before the promotion so I'm used to it."

"Hey, I can't help it if blue looks better on me than green."

"I thought you looked good in green…you look in blue…I'm sure you'll look good in red…you look good without any…"

"Don't you say it!" Bridge mock-warned.

Sky rolled his eyes, and Bridge knew it without seeing it. Sky brought his other hand up to rest in the middle of Bridge's back. Bridge used the quiet time to concentrate on Sky's heartbeat beneath his ear, the steady rise and fall of Sky's chest as he breathed, thankful for the consistency that Sky always afforded him. Sky stared at the ceiling, wishing his father could see who he'd grown up to be.

"Has it really been less than a year since we became Rangers?" Bridge asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," Sky sighed. "So much changed in less than a year."

"Yeah. For the better."

"For the better," Sky affirmed.

After a minute of silence, Bridge asked, "So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"The usual, patrol and the training of cadets."

"Oh, good," Bridge replied, nuzzling into Sky.

They fell asleep together, knowing that whatever the future gave them, they'd face it together. And they couldn't ask for anything more.

FIN


End file.
